


Parts of Speech -- Liebe ist....

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x03, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Für Blaine ist 'Liebe' ein Verb.die Szene ereignet sich am Ende von 4x03'Makeover' / 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst'





	Parts of Speech -- Liebe ist....

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parts of Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523806) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Der Originaltitel des Stücks kommt aus der Grammatik und bedeutet eigentlich 'Wortarten'. Die Übersetzung ist insofern etwas tricky, als dass im Englischen kein Unterschied in der Schreibweise besteht, wenn man von 'love' spricht. Es kann sowohl das Verb als auch das Substantiv gemeint sein. Im Deutschen, Liebe – lieben, ist es eindeutiger. Aber mit Hilfe meiner Betaleserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) ist es mir glaub ich gelungen.

 

Nach der Party, nachdem er mit seinen Freunden gefeiert und seinen Wählern die Hand geschüttelt hat, macht Blaine sich alleine auf den Weg nachhause. Seine Eltern sind nicht wach geblieben, um auf ihn zu warten und er öffnet seufzend die Haustür. Diese Begrüßung – oder eher ihr Nichtvorhandensein – ist seiner Stimmung überhaupt nicht zuträglich.

Auch wenn er die Wahl gewonnen hat und sich mit Sam mittlerweile so gut versteht, dass vielleicht sogar eine Freundschaft daraus werden könnte, wie er sie seit seinen Warbler-Tagen nicht mehr erlebt hat, so möchte er die Freude über seinen Sieg doch lieber mit jemandem teilen, der ihn liebt. Und das kann er nicht.

Er weiß, dass er eigentlich duschen und ins Bett gehen sollte, damit er morgen früh aufstehen und einen neuen Tag in Angriff nehmen kann, aber da ist diese rastlose Energie, die durch seinen Körper pulsiert, die seine Muskeln verkrampfen und seine Finger den Türknauf seiner Schlafzimmertür umklammern lässt, als er sie öffnet.

Kurt hat immer noch nicht angerufen.

Ein Teil von ihm macht sich Sorgen, denn Kurt ist in New York und ihm könnte wer weiß was zugestoßen sein, aber in erster Linie fühlt er sich ignoriert. Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht fair. Er weiß, dass Kurt arbeiten muss, selbst wenn es schon ziemlich spät ist, und manchmal überfällt ihn Rachel, kaum dass er nachhause gekommen ist. Blaine weiß, wie sie ist. Er weiß, dass es manchmal unmöglich sein kann, sich loszureißen, ganz gleich wie sehr Kurt sich bemüht.

Trotzdem. Eigentlich sollten eine handvoll verpasster Anrufe und unbeantworteter Textnachrichten ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdienen, denkt er sich. Besonders an einem Tag, von dem Kurt _weiß_ , dass es Neuigkeiten von der Wahl geben wird.

Blaine schaut auf den zugeklappten Laptop auf seinem Bett; dem Bett, in dem er nicht annähernd genug Zeit mit Kurt verbracht hat und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, seinen kalten Pyjama anzuziehen, unter die kalte Decke zu schlüpfen, alleine mit seinen kalten Gedanken, alleine im Bett, ganz alleine. Nein, er kann nicht.

Stattdessen zieht er die Schublade seiner Kommode auf und holt seine Sportsachen raus. Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Blazer ordentlich aufzuhängen, als er ihn auszieht; es ist ein trotziger Angriff auf Kurts Ordnungsliebe, der eigentlich gar keinen Sinn macht, denn Kurt wird es nie erfahren und Blaine wird derjenige sein, der ihn zur Reinigung bringen muss, um die Knitterfalten ausbügeln zu lassen, aber es ist das einzige, was er tun kann.

Der schwere Boxsack, der im Keller hängt, wird von einer nackten Glühbirne beleuchtet, die Blaine einschaltet, als er den Raum betritt, und es ist ein Lichtkegel in der Dunkelheit, eine Isolation, die er annehmen kann. Hier unten gibt es nur ihn und den Sandsack; sein Soundtrack ist der Rhythmus seiner Fausthiebe und das Summen der Heizung. Und wenn er auch sein Handy auf die Hantelbank wirft – nur für den Fall – so weiß er doch, dass er in ein paar Minuten an nichts anderes mehr denken wird, als an die Luft in seinen Lungen und den Aufprall seiner Boxhandschuhe auf eine Oberfläche, die nicht nachgibt, die nicht ausweicht, die nicht bricht, die alles annimmt, was er ihr entgegenschleudern kann.

Er atmet durch die Nase ein, als er seine Hände umwickelt und die Handschuhe überstreift. Er versucht diesen fokussierten dunkeln Ort in seinem Innern zu finden. Er ist schwer zu erreichen an seinen glücklichsten Tagen, wenn er zum Platzen voll ist mit Freude und Musik und Kurt, aber an Tagen wie heute, wenn er sich fühlt, als würde er sein Leben vollkommen einsam leben, ohne irgendetwas Gutes, mit dem er die Leere füllen kann, ist es leicht, in der Kälte in seiner Brust zu versinken und alles auszublenden, außer dem Sack, der direkt vor ihm in diesem Lichtkegel hängt.

Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er so verletzt ist. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass er so wütend ist. Er dehnt seine Arme und Schultern, um sich aufzuwärmen, und wünscht sich, er könnte die Welle der Frustration und Zurückweisung, die er in seinem Inneren verspürt, genauso leicht loswerden, wie die Steifigkeit in seinen Muskeln.

Wenn er fair ist, dann weiß er, dass er an seine Zukunft hätte denken sollen, _bevor_ er die Schule gewechselt hat. Er wusste, dass Kurt ihm ein Jahr voraus ist. Er wusste, dass Kurt seinen Abschluss machen und weggehen würde. Er wusste, dass er zurückbleiben würde, und er ist nicht gerade in der schlechtesten Situation der Welt; ein Nationaler Showchor Champion, der männliche Hauptsolist der New Directions, die ein zweites Jahr in Folge den ersten Platz zu erreichen versuchen, und jetzt Schulsprecher und Mitglied einer ganzen Reihe anderer Clubs. Er hat Freunde. Er wird respektiert. Er kann Leistungen, Siege und Erinnerungen vorweisen, die er an der Dalton nicht gehabt hätte.

Wenn er fair ist, dann muss er zugeben, dass er ein fantastisches Jahr mit seinem Freund hinter sich hat und er würde es gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.

Blaine stellt sich vor dem Sack in Position und verlagert das Gewicht auf seine Fußballen.

Er will nicht fair sein.

Er will einfach nicht fair sein, wenn er verletzt ist, wenn er _alleine_ in seinem dunklen Keller in Ohio ist, wenn sein Freund, der ihn angeblich _liebt,_ nicht mal seine _Anrufe_ beantwortet. Und wenn er es doch tut, dann hat er solch ein _fabelhaftes_ Leben in New York, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit den _blöden_ , alltäglichen Details von _Blaines_ Leben zuhören kann. Einem Leben, in dem er _gefangen ist_ , weil er für _Kurt_ die Schule gewechselt hat, aber Kurt ist nicht _da_.

Der Sandsack schwingt und dreht sich unter Blaines Fausthieben und Rücken und Schultern fangen ihm schon an zu schmerzen, von der Wucht des Aufpralls, der seine Arme erzittern lässt. Er schlägt nur noch härter zu.

Er hat vieles an der McKinley, vielleicht mehr, als er an der Dalton gehabt hätte, aber wenn er an der Dalton geblieben wäre, dann wäre er jetzt nicht gezwungen herauszufinden, wer er ohne Kurt ist, denn er wäre ohne Kurt an der Dalton gewesen. Er wüsste, wer er ist und er würde seinen Platz kennen. An der McKinley ist er immer Kurts-Freund-Blaine gewesen, er ist immer Blaine-der-Kurts-Schule-besucht gewesen und ohne Kurt als seinen Bezugspunkt, fühlt er sich verloren. Es ist jetzt nicht mehr Kurts Schule. In ihren Fluren ist er nicht mehr Kurts Freund, jedenfalls nicht mehr so wie früher. Alles fühlt sich so leer an. Er kann seine Zeit dort füllen, aber er kann auch seinen Bauch mit Grünzeug füllen und trotzdem nicht davon leben.

Aber das muss er jetzt anscheinend. Er muss einen Weg finden, denn er kann nicht mehr nur für Kurt leben. Denn Kurt ist weg und lebt sein Leben ohne _ihn_.

Blaines Atem kommt in keuchenden Schluchzern und er redet sich ein, dass es Schweiß ist, was er sich da mit der Rückseite des Handschuhs aus den Augen wischt.

Alles was er will ist, im Leben seines Freundes an erster Stelle zu kommen. Er findet nicht, dass das zu viel verlangt ist.

Er weiß, dass Kurt einen Job hat, er weiß, dass Kurt dabei ist, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden in einer neuen Stadt und in einem neuen Leben und Blaine hat sein Bestes versucht, sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass Kurt weggeht, um genau das zu tun. Die Realität ist allerdings sehr viel härter, als er erwartet hat, denn selbst, wenn er Kurt am Telefon hat, oder Skype, dann hat er trotzdem nicht immer seine Aufmerksamkeit, nicht seinen sanften Blick, der sich voll auf Blaine konzentriert – nach dem Blaine sich so sehr sehnt – denn wie eine Elster wird Kurt von den glänzenden Dingen in seinem Leben angezogen, und Blaines Leben ist alles andere als glänzend im Vergleich dazu, bei vogue.com zu arbeiten oder mit Rachel tolle Abenteuer in der großen Stadt zu erleben.

Blaine kann Kurt keine Vorwürfe machen, weil er mehr an seinem eigenen Leben interessiert ist – zur Hölle, selbst _Blaine_ ist mehr an Kurts Leben interessiert, als an seinem eigenen – aber Blaine liegt zum Teil deshalb so viel an Kurts Leben, weil Kurt derjenige ist, der es lebt. Er findet, dass Kurt für ihn genauso empfinden müsste.

Und vielleicht tut er das auch, Blaine weiß es nicht. Er schlägt auf den Sandsack ein und der Magen dreht sich ihm um, weil er an Kurt zweifelt, denn er weiß, dass Kurt ihn liebt. Er weiß es.

Das Problem ist: für Blaine ist Liebe ein Verb. Es ist aktiv, es ist ein Tu-Wort. Blaine _tut_ Dinge. Er bringt Ständchen, er berührt, er küsst, er tanzt beim Abschlussball, er sitzt da und hört zu und zeigt seine Unterstützung bei Proben und in Unterhaltungen. Er _tut_ Dinge.

Für Kurt ist Liebe ein Zustand. Die Liebe füllt ihn aus. Alles in ihm ist Liebe und sie strahlt aus ihm heraus. Sie ist eine Konstante. Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran. Er _liebt_ Blaine, Punkt. Ganz gleich, ob Kurt mit ihm redet oder alleine neue Klamotten einkauft oder ihn aufs Bett presst oder in einem anderen Bundesstaat die Straße herunter läuft, was immer er auch gerade tut, er liebt Blaine.

Und das ist auch ganz schön, solange sie am gleichen Ort sind und Blaine es sehen kann. Es ist genug. Manchmal wünschte sich Blaine, dass Kurt ein Mann der Tat wäre, sich mehr anstrengen würde, aber er kennt Kurt. Er kann die Liebe in seinen Augen sehen. Er kann sie fühlen, wenn Kurt in seinen Armen dahinschmilzt, wenn Kurt seine Küsse erwidert, wenn Kurt sich ohne allzu großes Murren mit ihm einen Film ansieht, den eigentlich nur Blaine sehen will. Er kann sehen, wie wichtig er Kurt ist, wie Kurt sich um ihn sorgt, ihn _umsorgt._ Er kann es sehen, solange Kurt hier bei ihm ist.

Aber Blaine kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, er kann die Liebe, die _in_ ihm ist, nicht sehen und er braucht stattdessen Taten. Er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er so bedürftig ist, aber er braucht sie wirklich. Wenn Kurt ihm nicht _zeigt_ , dass er ihn liebt, dann kann er nicht anders, als sich verlassen zu fühlen. Denn was macht es schon, dass Kurt ihn liebt, wenn Blaine es nicht spüren kann?

Deshalb schlägt er immer und immer wieder auf den Sandsack ein, bis seine Arme weh tun, seine Brust keuchend nach Atem ringt und seine Augen brennen und wenn er sich auch nicht wirklich besser fühlt, so fühlt er sich doch müde und vielleicht kann er jetzt eine heiße Dusche nehmen und ins Bett kriechen und den Schlaf finden, nach dem er sich zu sehnen beginnt.

Vielleicht kann er ein wenig Schlaf finden und die schlimmsten seiner Gefühle noch eine Weile länger verdrängen.

Und dann klingelt sein Handy.

Er stoppt den schwingenden Sack mit einer Hand und sieht hinüber. Er weiß, dass es Kurt ist, noch bevor er den Namen auf dem Display sehen kann oder den Klingelton über dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren erkennt. Es kann nur Kurt sein.

Für einen Moment erwägt er, nicht ranzugehen. Er weiß, dass es kleinlich ist, aber es ist schon spät und er könnte schon ins Bett gegangen sein. Er muss nicht rangehen. Jetzt könnte er auch Kurt einmal warten lassen. Er könnte Kurt im Unklaren lassen. Dann würde Kurt _ihn_ vermissen.

Ein Teil von ihm würde es wirklich gern machen.

Aber er macht es nicht. Er kann nicht. Es ist Kurt.

Blaine lässt sich schwer auf die Bank fallen und geht ran, und sobald er das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt hat, streift er die Handschuhe ab. "Hallo?"

Er hört das zunehmend vertrauter werdende Geräusch des Straßenverkehrs hinter Kurts atemloser, geliebter Stimme; Kurt muss irgendwo unterwegs sein. "Blaine! Oh mein Gott, Blaine, du _glaubst_ nicht, was heute passiert ist!"

Blaine würde am liebsten zurückschnappen _Was ist mit meinem Tag?_ Als Kurts Freund hätte er das Recht dazu. Für ihn war heute auch ein großer Tag. Kurt sollte sich dafür interessieren. Er sollte danach _fragen._

Aber für Blaine ist Liebe ein Verb. Er tut Dinge. Er hat zwar auch etwas Tolles bekanntzugeben, aber einer von ihnen muss zuerst reden. Blaine kann sein Bedürfnis zurückstellen und Kurt den Vortritt lassen. Er kann es ihm zugestehen. Kurt ist schließlich derjenige, der in New York ist. Er ist der mit den größeren Abenteuern. Er ist derjenige, der nicht so viele Menschen wie Blaine um sich herum hat, mit denen er sich unterhalten kann, auch wenn der einzige, mit dem Blaine im Augenblick sprechen will, Kurt ist.

Auch wenn es ihm in der Seele weh tut, sich zurückzuhalten, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass Kurt seine Liebe auf andere Weise zeigen würde, aber Blaine kann es tun, weil er Kurt so sehr liebt. Und er weiß, dass Kurt ihn auch liebt, was bedeutet, dass sie auch zu Blaines Tag kommen werden, wenn Kurt den Redeschwall losgeworden ist, den er kaum zurückhalten kann, und dann werden sie auch über Blaines Triumph sprechen.

Es ist nicht so, dass Kurt sich nicht für ihn interessiert, denn das tut er natürlich; aber er ist eben.... Kurt.

Und Blaine _liebt_ ihn.

Deshalb lässt er die Handschuhe auf die Bank fallen, streckt seine schmerzenden Finger, spürt, wie ihm das Herz in seiner Brust pocht vor lauter Sehnsucht, bei Kurt zu sein und sagt mit einem müden Lächeln: "Erzähl."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die nachfolgende Story 'A Joy Shared -- Geteilte Freude' , ist das Gegenstück zu dieser hier und erzählt aus Kurts Perspektive.


End file.
